The Mission
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: A RivaMika / Rikasa / RivaillexMikasa fan fic story in which Levi and Mikasa are assigned to capture a Titan together. The epic duo most cooperate together in order to help humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin!**

"Levi, our next mission is crucial to the Survey Corps and to humanity itself. If we can capture the 15 - meter Titan that has been trailing Eren's scent, then Hanji will be able to conduct an experiment which can prove success." The Commander stared deep into the captain's eyes with a stern look and placed a sheet of paper, showing the formation.

"I got it Erwin, just leave it to me." Levi replied, leaning against the doorway with his usual emotionless gaze.

"We can't afford any mistakes... This is why you'll be paired up with one of our unique trainee."

"A brat? Don't joke with me. You know damn well that I can handle this myself." Levi uttered back and slammed the plan back onto his desk, full of annoyance.

"This is an order from your Commander."

Levi clicked his tongue at the thought of being held back from a brat without any knowledge of being able to capture a Titan, no less how to handle a mission that either meant life or death. He remembered the feeling of losing his composure when he saw the sight of all of his comrades, killed and spilled with their own blood. The fact that his job as a captain has led them to their deaths, it placed an even more heavy burden on his shoulders that were showered with invisible scars only he could see. He always looked forward yet he know all too well that things never went as planned and that this cruel world would sever that balance.

"Who's the unlucky bastard."

The Commander looked down at another sheet of paper which held the file of the trainee, and stared back up at Levi with calm eyes before responding.

"Remarkably, your abilities and status matches well with Mikasa Ackerman. She may be the first and only person to be tied up to you when it comes to dealing with Titans. That is why she is the only person capable of dealing with this mission with you and does not lack performance which will enhance the chances of the mission succeeding."

"Ackerman.. That shitty brat's friend? She almost got herself killed twice because of her lack of knowledge of listening to orders and rushing in the moment. You can't possibly believe that some oriental girl will be able to meet up with my standards." Levi clenched his fists in anger at the thought of being compared to a mere trainee whom had little experience outside the walls.

"Levi.. Let me ask you something. The reason why I see potential in Mikasa rather than most of the trainee's is because her resolve is something I haven't seen in years. I began noticing the way she acts, trains, and how she leads with her other comrades. What gives her the drive to be in the Survey Corps?" Erwin stared deeply into the eyes of the emotionless captain and slid the paper towards him, which held all the information on Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi hesitated at the Commander's question and forcibly grabbed the paper in complete defeat. He could never understand anything that came out of Erwin's mouth yet he trusted his intellect and intuition. He always had a good reason for doing things, there was no point in trying to argue with him especially when he already has his mind set.

"Levi... I know it's been tough after losing your com-"

"My duty as Captain is to look forward Erwin, I have no intentions of looking back." He replied in a firm voice, showing no signs of any dire emotions. He already knew that a day would come where hell would rise and claim everything following his path, even his own team.

"I understand... But you are only human Levi."

The Corporal clenched the papers in his hands and walked out of the room with a deep shadow circling around his eyes. He stood there for a moment in thought and chuckled softly.

'_Human huh... We can't survive in this shitty world if you don't abandon being human Erwin'_

~Shortly After~

"Ackerman!" The Captain hollered out into the training field which held all of the trainee's that practiced their fighting abilities every day. Everyone stopped in their stead and looked at him with upmost respect. They all formed lines and placed their arms on their chest and behind their backs. The stance that represented humanity's pride and strongest soldiers.

A single figure appeared from behind the lines of soldiers and made its' way to the front where the Corporal stood. Levi squinted his eyes against the heavy sun rays and gazed over to the person whom made its way up to the front. As the figure came closer, there he saw an oriental girl with black hair that was cut off to the edges of her face and long bangs that covered the upper part of her forehead. He also noticed a deep, maroon scarf which tightly embraced her neck.

"Yes, sir." The girl stopped in front of him and followed the same stance as everyone else. She held her head high, as her dark brown eyes met his.

"Oi brat, even though I refused, you've been assigned to assist me in capturing the15 - meter Titan that's only attracted to Jaeger's scent, got that?" Levi sighed in annoyance and shoved the papers in her hands. He then noticed her sudden change of expression when he mentioned Jaeger's name.

"Heichou... Will Eren have to be bait?" She asked with a worrisome look on her face and tightly grasped the scarf in her hands.

"So far, he'll be in front of the formation while we're stationed in the rear end which will be leading the Titan into the trap that's set up. To ensure that shitty's brat safety, we'll have a center group in case something goes wrong. The higher ups all have sticks up their asses since their pressuring us for results this time. So in other words Ackerman, this mission is important by all means." The Corporal replied back to her in reassurance and couldn't help but notice her scarf again. Dirty specs covered most parts of the scarf and a foul smell reached up to his nostrils. '_When the hell was the last time that's she's washed that thing?... Disgusting_.' He thought and cupped his hands around his nose and mouth to guard himself from the foul smell.

"I...will protect Eren no matter what. I will fulfill my duty and will not hold you back even if I die, sir." Mikasa muttered under her breath and excused herself from their conversation. She headed over towards where Jean, Armin, and Sasha were all stationed at, deep in thought. She couldn't stand being in the Captain's presence due to his ill nature towards Eren. Though, he saved her and Eren's life once, she was willing to cooperate with him in this next mission. She would not let even one Titan lay a finger on Eren even if it would cost her, her pitiful life. That unforgettable night that Eren told her to fight and to survive, she could feel her wretched soul burn alive in that solid moment. She could do anything as long as Eren was by her side. The scarf which she held on to was a symbol of warmth that protected her from the cold... A symbol of Eren's hand reaching for hers when she almost gave up. It was a debt that she would never forget for the rest of her life in this cruel, yet beautiful world.

Levi felt a slight breeze ruffle through his hair as he glanced back at the girl who was walking the opposite direction. Somehow he felt an uneasy aura surround him and shivered from a chill. "When did it get cold..."

_(To Be Continued...)_

**I'm shipping RivaMika when I know I shoudnt! It just happened but I can't help but feel tension between the two of them! Please write a review on your thoughts of part 1! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Into The Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**

* * *

Levi quickly left his room to report to the Commander's office and awaited for his order to leave on the mission. While he stood there and waited, he began to tap his foot against the bare floor in full irritation. Not only was the desk full of scattered papers, but the whole room was filled with dusts. He sighed heavily and began placing all the papers in nice, orderly stacks and went full blast on every corner of the room until it was neat and spotless.

The door creaked open as Erwin placed his foot inside the room in full amazement. The place looked brand new, as if they had just renovated the whole room and didn't leave one spot uncleaned. He looked up at Levi and chuckled to himself, "you never cease to amaze me Levi."

"What amazes me is how you're able to live in all this filth Erwin." He coughed twice and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. The Commander shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his desk. He shuffled through the drawers and pulled out the map which covered every spec of the forest that they obtained from their previous expeditions. He began showing the Corporal the points in which they would be set up at. His fingers trailed against the frail paper and connected at the corners where the Titan would began to follow their trails. Levi nodded his head, while Erwin continuned on with his explanation of the mission. In overall, this mission was a hit or miss for the Survey Corps. One wrong move and more than half of the members would have to pay with their lives. It was a risk that both the Commander and Corporal were willing to take.

"Understand?" Erwin glanced up at Levi with his crystal blue eyes and handed him the map with the ink markings, pinpointing where he would begin and end at.

Levi adujusted his green coat which held the symbol of wings that all the Survey Corps soldiers represented. 'Wings Of Freedom,' a statement which held the meaning to be free outside the walls that caged them all like cattles. Even though life outside the walls guaranteed that all their lives would be at stake, they chose to take a step foward and make a change in humanity rather than live in lie called, 'Peace' within the walls.

"Let's go, we're already wasting time discussing this." Levi replied back in full determination and made his way outside the room. There was no way that he would let this mission fail, for the sake of the death of his comrades, he would win.

* * *

Mikasa situated the 3DMG on her waist and headed towards the groups of soldiers that were stationed to leave on the mission today. She glanced over to the side and noticed Eren speaking with Hanji privately. Her eyebrows pulled together in full concern as she remembered that he was positioned to be bait for the 15 - meter Titan while both her and the Corporal were to guide the Titan into the trap. She knew that his safety was ensured as long as he was in front with the Commander and the rest of the elite soldiers in the Survey Corps. Though, she knew that no matter how good a plan sounded, things tend to turn wrong at any given time. It was a given that in order to survive any mission, her mind would have to be open to any worst case scenario's, especially dealing with Eren.

"Mikasa!" Eren waved his hand in the air with a smirk implanted into his face. He began to run towards her direction in full speed.

'_Ah, that smile... no matter what Eren, I'll protect that smile for you in this world_' The corners of her lips pulled up into a smile as she waved her hand in the air to welcome her one reason for living. His mere existence was just enough for her to survive against the Titans. She could never lose him.

"Jaeger, we're leaving already!" A voice from a far distance reached her ears as she noticed the Commander waiting for him from afar. The corners of her lips pulled down as Eren hesitated and turned back around before reaching where she stood. She lifted her hand out in front of her, as if she was trying to reach a cloud that was casting away from her. '_Don't die._.'

The words that she was not able to say to him.

"Oi brat. Saddle up, we're leaving." The Corporal appeared from behind with a bored look on his face. She began walking the other direction with empty eyes, carrying her resolve upon her shoulders.

"Ackerman, listen closely. As of today, we're comrades fighting the same war. I don't give a damn about who you are and what your abilities are. Our duty today is to capture the 15 - meter class Titan and quickly retrieve it back to headquarters. Don't hold me back. That is an order. Understood?" Levi's expression suddenly turned serious as he jumped onto his horse gracefully. His fierce eyes penetrated into hers as she stood there looking up at him. She felt a sense of exhileration, as if she stood on top of a high peaked mountain. _'For a short man, his voice is loud and clear'_ she thought to herself. Now she understood why he was a prodigy amonst all the other soldiers. His voice could reach through the depths of other people's hollow hearts.

"Yes, sir." She replied back in a firm voice and pierced her sharp brown eyes into his. She jumped onto her horse with ease, as she straddled her legs over the horse's back. She began to follow the Corporal as they began to ride through the streets within Wall Maria. Crowds of people suddenly appeared from outside, carrying their children and whispering back and forth to each other.

_'Another expedition? They never learn..'_

_'How many bodies will they carry back I wonder..'_

_'One suicidial mission after another..'_

Mikasa looked ahead and noticed how calm the Corporal was, as he was riding ahead. It was as if those words couldn't even touch him in fact, it was as if it had no effect on him whatsoever. His expressionless face was like a statue with no humanity or life born into it.

Little kids jumped up onto the wooden crates with innocent smiles drawn across their faces. They all placed their arms across their chest and behind their back, representing the famous stance of the Survey Corps. Mikasa felt a needle pierce her heart when she remembered about the past when it was just her and Eren who were standing there without any knowledge of Titans and bloodbath that surrounded them.

Levi ignored all of the whispering that surrounded him and his subodinates . He was already use to the constant bickering that was always directed towards him and Erwin. He tightly clenched the reins of the horse and rode faster as he neared the gates. He glanced back and noticed Ackerman looking back at the children who stood there, full of respect for the Survey Corps. She carried a grim look on her face as she looked ahead again and continued to ride behind him. He couldn't understand what Erwin saw in her that he didn't.

* * *

All the soldiers seperated into their own groups as the gate securely closed behind them. Eren, Hanji, and Erwin rode in front of the groups as the soldiers in the center followed closely behind. Levi and Mikasa followed after just a few meters back with their green hoods over their heads. There were at least 4 or 5 soldiers riding right beside the groups while they encountered Titans along the way towards the big forest which contained the 15m class Titan. While the three groups reached the entrance of the forest, the soldiers on the sides were to use their 3DMG and guard the outer entracnce to prevent any other Titans from interrupting their mission.

The two groups went on ahead as Levi and Mikasa finally reached the entrance of the forest. They rode on until they both reached the center which is where they would first make contact with the 15m class Titan. Mikasa sat on her horse filled with scattered thoughts as they positioned themselves in their places. Levi glanced over to Mikasa in curiousity and noticed her fiddling with her red scarf. He turned his head away from the filthy piece of cloth that she kept closely to her at all times. He couldn't understand what kind of human being would be able to carry such a thing around, especially during training.

"Ackerman. When are you going to wash that piece of trash?" Levi's dead pan eyes targeted onto her scarf again as she quitely lifted her head.

"What do you mean sir?" Mikasa looked up in confusion with pure, innocent eyes and thought to herself,_ 'That shorty has a lot of nerve, disrespecting Eren's scarf'_

"What do you mean what do I mean? Clearly that shit hasn't been washed in ages. Are you some kind of wild animal?" He flinched at her idiotic question that had no common sense attached to it.

"With all do respect sir, this has nothing to do with the mission so please refrain your cleaning obsession to yourself." Mikasa replied back with a straight face. Her brown eyes penetrated into his sharp blue eyes.

"You got nerve Ackerman, talking back to your superior like that. Just wait until we get back you little shit." His eyebrows furrowed in frustration at her attempt to rise up against him. He couldn't believe the situation that Erwin placed him in. He decided when the mission was over, he would stride right into the Commander's office and give him a hell of a lecture.

"I'm the _little_ shit?" Mikasa scoffed at his direct insult towards her. She couldn't hold back her caged anger towards the Corporal any longer. She respected him when it came to defeating Titans and completing his duty but his bluntness was always out of line. She wanted to jump off her horse and beat the living hell out of him, just like he did towards Eren in the court room. Though, it was neither the time or place for her to take that course of action.

"You better regret those words when we're finished here, because I'm not holding back you oriental brat." His face formed a sinnister smile as a dark shadow circled around his eyes. He wasn't going to let a brat who was obessesed with a dirty piece of rag, insult him so easily. Hell was going to be delivered to Mikasa Ackerman and the devil would be Lance Corporal Levi himself.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

**Thank you for reading Part 2 of The Mission, Part 3 should be coming along very soon! Please write a review on what you thought about Part 2 and leave a prompt for future stories! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

A long silence fell between the two stubborn soldiers as they sat on the saddle of their horses, waiting for the 15m class Titan to make it's antisipated arrival. Their earlier dispute had filled the air with uneasiness and caused them to face the other way while creating more distance between them. Meanwhile, Hanji, Erwin, and Eren stopped at their appointed place and began the proceedure to reel the Titan in. Hanji adujusted her glasses with a mischievious look on her face and strided over to where Eren stood. His face was filled with uncertainty as he gazed deep into the forest where all the elite soldiers were stationed at. The previous fight from the female Titan had scarred him deep knowing that his choice declared his former comrades deaths. He gulped down the guilty feeling and felt the tips of his fingers begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Eren! Lighten up will ya! Everything will be fine this time, no need to act timid. We're counting on you because we trust you." Hanji came up from behind and smacked his back with full force. Eren stumbled forward and turned around to face the eccentric soldier that never acted frightened or nervous around the Titans.

"Y-yeah," he paused. "You're right."

"That's the spirit kid! Now let me prick that little finger of yours and let's get this show on the road." Hanji's cheeks flushed with pink as her mischievious smile reappeared again. She took out a a small, sharp sewing needle and edged closer to Eren. She forcefully grabbed his index finger and plunged the needle into his tender skin. Eren jumped back at the sudden prick to his finger and stared at her with wide eyes.

"That hurt a bit more than I thought."

"You should of saw that expression of yours." She snorted in happiness as the blood in his finger began flowing out. He waved his finger in the air back and forth as instructed and glanced over to Hanji in confusion.

"How is this suppose to do anything? I look like an idiot waving my finger in the air." Eren furrowed his eyebrows in embarrassment. "I doubt that Titan will be able to smell this little of blood on my finger."

Hanji's eyebrow perked up in interest, "in that case, " she grabbed her sharp blade from her 3DMG and aimed it towards him. "Let's try something a little different."

"U-uhm Hanji.. what are you going-" Eren's shriek carried throughout the forest as a flock of birds flew towards the sky in sync.

* * *

Levi grabbed his sword from his 3DMG hastily and used his clean handkerchief to wipe away any specs that were found on the edges. He completely ignored Mikasa's presence like a stubborn child with no sense of judgement.

"I hope Eren is alright..." Mikasa muttered under her breath, acknowledging the flying birds hovering over her.

"Tch. That brat's with Hanji and Erwin. The only one who should be worrying about their safety is you Ackerman." The stoic Captain replied in a monotonous tone and continued to wipe his swords repeatedly._ 'But then again... he is with Hanji'_

"I don't want to hear that coming from the likes of you. Your older comrades failed their jobs to protect Eren from the last mission. He could have been dead." Mikasa slanted her eyes slightly and jumped off her horse to get rid of the numbness in her legs.

In an instant, the handkerchief fell to the floor and Levi swiftly appeared in front of Mikasa with his blade touching the bare of her neck. He pushed her against the back of the giant tree and breathed heavily, with exasperation shown in his expression.

"I _dare_ you," he paused with vengeful eyes, "to say that again, fucking brat."

"Ah, there it is. I got tired of that fake front you always put up in front of everyone. You talk big for someone whose hands are stained with blood." Mikasa studied his piercing eyes and stepped forward against the blade. A trickle of blood spilled against the edge of his sharp sword as she stood above him.

"... Shut up." He muttered quietly under his breath as the blade began to shake against her skin. His blood began boiling from underneath his skin as images of his former comrades began to flutter through his mind.

'_Erd...'_

_'Petra..'_

_'Auruo..'_

_'Gunter..'_

Their faces paced back and forth with memories of their smiles until the very last image of them, showing all of their horrific deaths. It taunted him. It severed any last bit of sanity that remained in his head until he surfaced the depths of hell.

"It cuts you because you were close by while they were getting torn down by Annie and you couldn't do anything about it. It still haunts you.. their faces when they were slaughtered-"

"I said... SHUT THE HELL UP!" Levi slammed the blade into the bark of the tree just a few inches away from Mikasa's head, cutting a few strands of her hair off. A deep, dark shadow cast around his sharp blue eyes as he stood neck to neck with her. Her expressionless face remained unchanged at his defenseless expression and his sudden intent to cut her. She had finally pushed him over the edge that he tried so hard to avoid. It tormented the depths of his hollow soul. It stabbed him in the most tender parts of his heart. The tension between them was undeniably dangerous to anyone nearby. She had finally cracked his shell.

"Humanity's strongest soldier?" She breathed. "You're just as human as the rest of us... you depend on your status as captain to curtain all of your darkest emotions from the rest of the soldiers. You depend on yourself so the people around you don't get killed in the process, but you know fully well that you're no God. You can't prevent death because this world will and always will be cruel. Heichou, one day you will break before you know it." The tone of her voice became soft as the tension seeped out.

"Why are you telling me this?" His tormented eyes looked up at her.

She paused before replying back to him. "Because we're alike heichou. The burden you feel is the same as mine."

"You're a hundred years too early to be saying that brat." He scoffed back at her remark.

"You asked me why I treasured this scarf so much to the point where I always wear it whether it be training or sleeping. Why? The question itself doesn't make sense to me yet for some reason, to me it feels right. Without this scarf, I wouldn't have a reason to look back." She smiled softly while grasping the soft, maroon scarf in her hands. "What I'm trying to say is.. just because your comrades aren't behind you anymore, doesn't mean you have no reason not to look back. "

"Tch." He stepped back and pulled the blade out of the tree effortlessly. He couldn't believe that he was being lectured from a 15 year old girl when he was twice the age as her. His anger got the better of him which led to him showing Ackerman his weak side of him. He didn't know whether to be angry or upset but he knew for a fact that she was testing his vulnerability for the sake of her own entertainment. He felt a slight stir welcome itself inside his vacant heart, like a wave crashing against a cold, hard rock. He fixated his cravat and jumped back on to the saddle of his horse with his usual narrowed eyes and impassive expression. He re-wiped the sharp blade which wounded Mikasa's pale neck. He lost sight of the mission and his sense of duty for a second. He looked up and noticed a green smoke shot up from the distance where Erwin and the rest were stationed at.

_'Show time_' he grinned.

* * *

A loud roar rumbled from within the forest as all the big trees began to shake rapidly. Erwin felt a smile pull at his lips as he held his arm in the air. He signaled all the elite soldiers to ready their 3DMG and make haste for when the Titan made it's way towards their position.

_'Let's see humanity's fearsome enemy go against humanity's strongest duo' _Erwin chuckled to himself and awaited for the pair to make their way towards the finish line.

(To Be Continued...)

**Thank you for reading Part 3 ! Please leave a review on what you thought and also, I want to write a one shot for Rivamika but I need help with a prompt! Hope you guys can think of something interesting for me to write! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Choice

Mikasa lifted her head, startled from the loud rumbling that shook the whole forest uncontrollably. She quickly followed the Corporal and jumped on to the saddle of her horse, forgetting about their earlier dispute. The loud foot steps felt like an erupting earthquake that vibrated beneath the ground as they hastily waited for the Titan to appear. Both of their expression both changed solemnly as the deafening noise became closer and closer.

"Get yourself ready Ackerman." Levi shifted his body comfortably on the saddle and tightly clenched the reins of his horse.

"Yes, sir." Mikasa replied in a firm voice. "For now let's put aside our differences and keep Eren safe."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know, damn brat." The Corporal narrowed his eyes at her annotation and pulled out his recleaned blade. The 15m class Titan suddenly appeared, 100 meters away from where they stood and shrieked as it came raging forward.

"Let's go!" Levi signaled his hand in the air and began riding ahead hastily. Mikasa followed closely behind, pulling out her signal gun and shot up the green smoke in the air.

* * *

"It's coming!" Hanji shrieked in excitement as the rumbling continued to erupt from within the forest. Eren leaned against the bark of the tree to hold him up, as he placed his hand over the wound that Hanji had inflicted on him earlier. He winced in pain and grabbed a cloth from his pocket to cover the blood that spilled over his arm.

"Sorry Eren, I got a little too excited." Hanji walked over to him with a huge grin, spread across her face. He stared at her expression, trying to decide whether to be happy or scared that she was having fun with this mission.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked.

"Is it written all over my face?" She pointed a finger at her face in question.

"Your whole atmosphere says it all Hanji." Erwin came towards them with a tea cup in one of his hand and a bandaged cloth in the other. He took a small sip before placing it down on the ground and approaching Eren with the cloth. He lightly grabbed his arm and slowly began wrapping it around his wound repeatedly.

"Sorry for going about this roughly Eren. I did inform Hanji to make a small incision but she clearly defied my order as usual." His eyes flickered over to the overly eccentric squad leader who whistled and looked away, trying to ignore his direct remark.

"If it's for the sake of the mission, I don't mind it." Eren replied plainly and stood up right from the tree.

He noticed the green smoke signaling from the sky and suddenly remembered seeing Mikasa together with the Corporal before leaving for the mission.

"Commander.. Why did you pair Mikasa with Levi for this mission? They both can't stand being next to each other." Eren asked him, irritated by the fact that he was out done by Mikasa's abilites. The last mission he was on with Levi, turned into series of unfortunate events. He had entrusted him to stay with his team yet, his choice on following their orders caused them die. Every time he faced Levi, his eyes were always blank. No emotions hidden behind it, just an impassive attitude like always. He couldn't understand how he was able to throw away his humanity so easily and not feel a single drop of remorse.

"Actually, I was thinking on asking you that same question." Hanji gazed over at the Commander and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Well, if I could pin point it to one thing, it would be that, for the person who lacks a quality, the other makes up for it." He paused. "In other words, Levi lacks in the department of depending on others for strength while Mikasa depends on _others_ for her strength." His blue eyes flickered to Eren. "Given that, being total opposites of each other, they are in fact, a complete balance which may unravel their inner true strengths. I'm thinking of officially putting her on his team."

Hanji tapped her finger against her chin as she thought about what Erwin was saying. "So, they kind of resemble Ying and Yang? Two complete opposite forces which balance each other?"

"Precisely." Erwin's lips pulled up into a smile.

"That's... that's... You're crazy Erwin!" Hani snorted and grabbed her stomach while laughing uncontrollably. "Y-you can't expect Levi to go along with this. You and I know both well that it took at least 5 years for that short man to open up to any of us, especially you, the guy who brought him in."

"I can't accept that." Eren creased his forehead in disapproval. "All you're doing is adding fuel to a pit of flames. How can you be so sure that bringing them together will work out that way?"

"I'm not sure. No one can be sure on how things work out. Eren, you know this well and so does everyone else in the Scouting Legion. All we can do is place our trusts in each other. I trust that by combining them together, they will learn to cooperate with each other. It may or may not work but in order for a change, you must trust your instincts even if you're wrong in the end." Erwin replied in a firm voice that startled Eren. The aura that surrounded the Commander also effortlessly changed. He felt completely powerless by just standing in front of him. Eren clenched his fists and gritted his teeth trying to comprehend his ulterior motive but couldn't grasp the concept in his mind.

_Why was he getting so mad? Why couldn't he accept Mikasa and Levi teaming together ? Was he jealous of Mikasa for having the upperhand and rising above him? _He tried to shake the thoughts in his head as he realized something suddenly happened to the atmosphere.

"Commander! The smoke in the sky! It's black, something happened with the Corporal and the trainee." One of the elite soldiers swung down from the trees and alerted Erwin with his finger pointing towards the sky. Eren looked up with an anxious expression and felt his heart clench tightly_. 'Something... happened... Death..'_ Eren's head flooded with images of the deaths of his former comrades and felt his legs become numb.

_'Mikasa...'_

* * *

~Earlier~

"Hurry up Ackerman!" The Corporal hollered and kept riding forward at max speed. The Titan followed behind just a few meters behind, still affected by the scent of Eren's blood that carried in the air. Unaware of it's surroundings, the 15m class Titan just followed whatever was leading in front.

Mikasa clenched the reins of her horse and hurriedly followed behind the Corporal, trying to attract the Titan's attention. She looked back with anger tinted into her dark, brown eyes as the Titan showed it's shallow expression. This Titan didn't eat other humans, but killed them mercilessly. The only human that it craved was none other than Eren himself. She wanted nothing other than to shove her 3DMG blade into the nape of it's neck and prevent any harm coming towards Eren. But her duty was to lure the Titan into the trap and keep it alive.

She suddenly felt a whip of air hit the bare of her neck and gasped, startled by the red scarf that floated in the air. It quickly hurled itself past her towards the 15m class Titan. She pulled the reins of her horse with all her strength and felt the horse's two upper legs lift high in the air. She jumped off the startled animal and used her 3DMG to levitate her body in the air. She couldn't lose that scarf at any cost.

"Just a few more meters and we're almost -" Levi paused and shifted his head back to see the girl high in the air, swiftly flying through the forest towards the Titan. He noticed the scarf that she usually wore, casting towards the Titan. He swore under his breath and jumped off the speeding horse, using his 3DMG to hover his body in the air.

"ACKERMAN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, swinging by through the giant tress. He couldn't afford to fail this mission at any cost. Even if it was Mikasa getting in the way of that. "LEAVE THE DAMN SCARF AND FINISH YOUR DUTY. THAT IS A FUCKING ORDER!" His blood boiled at the reckless girl who was willing to risk her life for a dirty scarf. It pissed him off that she was willing to throw this mission away so easily. "ARE YOU WILLING TO THROW AWAY YOUR MISSION TO PROTECT EREN?"

"HE GAVE IT TO ME!" Mikasa turned her head back, desperation glimmered in the depths of her dark eyes. Levi stopped, startled by the expression that he had never seen before.

_'Without this scarf, I wouldn't have a reason to look back..'_

_'What I'm trying to say is.. just because your comrades aren't behind you anymore, doesn't mean you have no reason not to look back Corporal..'_

Her words echoed through his head as he stood there, dumbfounded by the situation he was placed in.

_'I have to look forward, I can't look back' _He thought to himself.

"HURRY AND GO! I'LL STAY BEHIND, TRUST ME!" Mikasa's voice vibrated through the air.

_'I have to look forward, I can't look back'_

"GO HEICHOU!"

_'I have to look forward, I can't look back but why-' _He thought as his narrowed eyes followed her.

He took one last look at the image of Mikasa, as she tightly grasped the scarf in her hands, a relieved smile spread across her face. He turned his head back around, expecting the girl to swing herself back towards his direction, but instead, he heard a loud thud and witnessed her limp body being slammed against the bark of his trees. It felt as if everything stopped in slow motion as his eyes widened to the sight of her body being crushed. The red scarf that she tightly grasped in her hand, was now being soaked in her own blood.

'_I have to look forward, I can't look back'_

_'Without this scarf, I wouldn't have a reason to look back..'_

_'HURRY UP AND GO! I'LL STAY BEHIND, TRUST ME!'_

_'I can't afford to fail this mission..'_

The words kept racing back and forth in his mind as his body instinctly lunged forward towards the Titan with wrath surfacing from the depths of his eyes. He quickly shot the emergency smoke and tightly clenched the sword in his hand.

_'Don't you dare die Ackerman'_

* * *

**(To Be Contiuned...)**

**Oh, the cliffhangers :D Im trying my best to quickly update these chapters for all of the supporters. Thank you for reading once again! Also, if you haven't already, check out my One- Shot story on my account and give me more prompts to write about. Tune in for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Resolve

**If you haven't already, check out my new story called, "Tensions" on my account! Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mikasa felt weights being placed heavily upon her stomach, chest, legs, and arms. She felt as if she was being suffocated, drowning in a mass of blood. Her eyes were barely open, as she witnessed the Titan slamming his fist against her frail body. The glimpse of red. _Blood. _Her mind raced, images of her parents faces, coinciding with the unbearable pain in her chest. Her eyes flickered to her hand that tightly grasped the soft, maroon scarf. Her thoughts all stopped in a brief moment and a wash of warmth wrapped her body. She kept her sanity in place, even while being crushed by the Titan, she felt a moment of peace.

_'Fight!'_

_'If you don't fight, you won't win!'_

Eren's voice echoed across her mind as the numbness began to swallow her whole. "E-Eren.." Her voice trembled as the aching pain began to spread across her legs. Her limp body landed across the dirt floor, beside the debris of broken tree branches. She forced her eye lids to open slightly, attempting to move her frail body. It was no use. Her ribs were broken, her legs gave out, gashes spread across her body. The only thing that she could move was the hand that tightly gripped the worn out scarf. Her body felt exhausted, as well as her mind. She wanted to close her eyes and rest. She wanted to forget this cruel world, aching pain, and be with Eren, to see his warm smile. To cease this cold feeling.

'_Fight!'_

Eren's voice echoed in her mind again, though the tone of his voice was slightly different. It sounded more desperate, more exasperated.

"_FIGHT!" _The voice echoed again yet, this time it was completely distinctive from Eren's voice. She reconized that firm, rugged voice echoing across her mind. The same voice that would always challenge her at headquarters, the same voice that she came to depise, the same voice that for some reason, gave her a wave of relief. It was him. It was none other than, Lance Corporal Levi.

Levi quickly retrieved the lifeless body that rested on the ground and tightly clutched her frail body against his chest. He hastily found an opening to escape before the Titan could reach the two soldiers. Levi contiuned to sway across the forest, creating a safe distance between him and the blood thirsty Titan that pursued them. He glanced down at Mikasa, who was covered in a large amount of blood and scratches. Her wearied hand managed to grasp the tattered scarf even though she was barely conscious and groaning in pain. He couldn't understand anything about her. Her past. Her personality. Her resolve. He couldn't comprehend any of it yet, when he looked down at her broken, beatened body, he felt a heavy chain tighten itself around his chest. He felt.. frightened. Frightened that she wouldn't be able to make her usual witty remarks. Frightened that she wouldn't be able to follow close behind him. Frightened that this oriental brat wouldn't open her eyes, the moment he set her down.

He suddenly heard thundering shots going back and forth from behind him and quickly glanced back to discover the Titan being penetrated by multiple amount of cables that would keep him from escaping. The Titan contiuned to shriek at the incoming cables and immediately ceased all of its' body movements. Levi quickly jumped down from the tree, carefully cradling Mikasa's body in his arms, trying his best efforts not to create any more pain for her while carrying her directly towards Erwin and the rest.

"Heichou! Where's Mikas-" Eren suddenly froze at the sight of Mikasa's limp body, covered in a mass of blood and torn skin. He looked up at Levi, whoose eyes were curtained by the strands of his black hair. "Hey.. this is a joke right? She's not really..."

"She's still breathing, but barely. If it was anyone else, I'm sure they would be dead already. Reckless brat dropped her scarf and went head on towards the Titan just to grab it." Levi scoffed and handed her over to the other soldiers, to check her open wounds. He hastily grabbed her scarf before they took her away. "I told her not to hold me back but that damn brat-"

Eren tightly clutched the base of his cravat and pulled the stoic captain towards him, an inch away from his face. He gritted his teeth, with an exasperated expression on his face. "How can you joke like that! She could die any moment and you can still act like nothing happened!"

Levi's lips pulled up into a smile, provoking his anger. "I like that look in your face brat. Reminds me of her face before she got her ass handled by the Titan." Eren lifted his fist and punched him on the side of his face before letting go. Levi chuckled and faced him again. "That kind of hurt, shitty brat."

Eren noticed the scarf that the Corporal was holding in his hand and narrowed his eyes at him. "What? This dirty cloth? Take it." Levi tossed the tattered scarf towards Eren as it landed on the ground. The scarf that caused Mikasa to risk her life. The scarf that he gave to her to keep. Eren felt his blood boil from underneath his skin. He slammed his foot on it, tears welled up in his eyes as his anger took over his body. Levi's hand twitched as he witnessed Eren stomping all over the maroon scarf.

"Oi... stop it." The Corporal muttered under his breath, slightly irritated.

Eren continued to slam his foot all over the scarf until the color began to wear out underneath all the dirt. "If she didn't have this scarf... s-she wouldn't be-" His voice began to tremble uncontrollably.

"I SAID STOP YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Levi slammed his foot onto Eren's chest, knocking him straight down to the ground. He had finally lost his composure, his last nerve provoked by a damn brat. "Just who the hell do you think she did all of that for? You didn't see the desperation in her eyes, fucking brat." The captain's sharp eyes penetrated his, with a tint of infuriation. "If she's your damn friend, learn how to trust her. She's not going to die so easily. " He lifted his foot off his chest and grabbed the dirty scarf from off the ground. _'How disgusting' _He thought to himself. He walked away from Eren and glanced over to where Mikasa was being treated. Her eyes were slightly open, but showed no signs of emotions. She witnessed the whole scene that happened between him and Jaeger.

"Tch. How annoying." He muttered under his breath and continued to walk, trying to find Erwin and Hanji. They both stood there by the Titan, examining the body and texture, and exchanging words to each other.

"Erwin." Levi placed his hand on his broad shoulder. Erwin turned around and noticed the amount of blood covered all over his green hood. "How hurt is she?"

"I'm not sure. Broken bones, torn skin, maybe internal bleeding." Levi replied back in a monotonous tone.

"I see.. It's my fault for letting her go with you on the mission. I was convinced that the plan would go smoothly and failed to notice her lack of experience." He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head.

"... You put us together for a reason. Knowing you, this was a test to prove myself- no, a trial to test our abilities together." He replied in a firm voice and arched his eyebrow in suspicion. After knowing Erwin for all these years, he had a feeling that the Commander had a plan up his sleeve.

"Who knows?" Erwin smirked at his dull expression, dodging his suspiscion.

"Tch." Levi turned around and walked the other direction, not fully convinced. He was going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another.

"So serious." Hanji grinned, overhearing the whole conversation between the two men.

"Didn't expect any less." The Commander chuckled and glanced over to where Mikasa was being treated.

"Little does he know, everyone here witnessed the whole scene with Eren. That expression on his face." Hanji blew a low whistle and stepped away from the Commander, excited to meet her new Titan friend.

'_Just who the hell do you think she did all of that for? You didn't see the desperation in her eyes, fucking brat'_

"Looks like you figured it out Levi." Erwin smirked and took a sip of his tea, before making his way torwards the rest of the soldiers.

~Flashback from the Beginning~

_"Levi...let me ask you something, the reason why I see potential in Mikasa rather than most of the trainee's is because her resolve is something I haven't seen in many years. I began noticing the way she acts, talks, trains, and how she interacts with other comrades. What gives her the drive to be in the Survey Corps?"_

Levi glanced over to the limp body who was bandaged from every inch of her body. Her face was blank, conveying her lack of emotions. He noticed Jaeger making his way towards Mikasa with a grim look on his face. He crouched down beside her with his head down, lifting his arms to grasp her bandaged hand. Levi's felt his hand twitch and his eyes waver as he caught a glimpse of an unpredictable expression on her face. Her eyes were soft, glimmering a side of tranquility. The edges of her lips peaked up, showing a smile of relief. Her eyes flickered to Eren as her mouth etched out words that he couldn't hear but could read from the distance.

_'I'm glad your safe'_

"So that's it huh." Levi scratched the back of his head, finally realizing the answer to Erwin's previous question. "Her resolve.. is Eren." He tightly clutched the dirty scarf and hid it under his jacket, not considering the germs that would spread on his clothes. He walked away, concealing the edges of his lips that pulled up.

* * *

**(To Be Continued..?)**

**Thank you again my supporters for reading Chapter 5! I'm thinking of finishing the story here but I don't know yet! We'll see! Anyways, please write of review on your opinions and new prompts that you would like to see in the future! :D Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6 Struggles

**ATTENTION: Hi guys! Be sure to check out my one shot, "Tensions" after you're done reading this! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Levi sat sluggishly in his chair , lightly tapping the end of his pen against the edges of his desk, with a bored look written all over his face. It's been days since their previous mission which managed to be a full success, after capturing the 15m class Titan. Though, after the whole incident with Ackerman, it has been nothing but troublesome. Erwin kept persisting him about 'creating opportunities,' or 'forming bonds.' What the hell was he thinking? Was he pitying him now that he was alone? "Tch." He muttered under his breath. It was better that way, if anything. Why should he be concerned with other people and their safety? He was worth thousands of soldiers yet Erwin made it clear that him alone wasn't enough.

"That scowl on your face never changes." Erwin walked in, observing the Corporal's usual expression.

"You don't say?" He replied, unaware of the expression that was projecting on his face.

"Deep in thought?"

"That obvious?" Levi sighed heavily, dropping the pen onto his desk. He lifted his arms and stretched, feeling a touch of tiredness overwhelm him.

"Levi." Erwin placed his hand on his desk, using his solemnly tone of voice to grab his attention.

"If you're going to ask me to think about what we discussed earlier, forget it." He replied.

"That's not it." Erwin paused. "Have you visited _her_?"

Levi's sharp blue eyes wavered, causing him to stir in his seat. "Why would I visit her. I have no business dealing with her."

"Why must you be difficult."

"I'm difficult? All I'm saying is, a brat like her should be surrounded by her friends while being hospitalized. What good does it do if I showed up?" He persisted, irritated by the idea of actually going.

"For God's sake Levi, you're a man aren't you? You're telling me _you _can't handle seeing one of your comrades while they're hurt?" Erwin pressed, provoking him to reconsider.

Levi gripped the edges of his chair, feeling imposed by the situation. "Tch. Erwin, just who do you think you're looking at? I can handle a brat." He stood up, fully obstinate. He fixed his cravat and grabbed a bag from underneath his desk. Erwin's eyes flickered towards the bag and arched his eyebrow in curiosity. "It's for cleaning." Levi replied to Erwin's wandering eyes. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go ruin a shitty brat's day." He stepped outside of his office and made his way towards the infirmary room.

Erwin waited until the footsteps of the Corporal became distant before letting out a low chuckle. _'Cleaning huh? You're so easy to read Levi.' _He already knew when Levi would lie, by the way his eyebrows would twitch.

"You can come out now.. Hanji." Erwin directed his voice towards the doorway, acknowledging the eccentric squad leader that hid behind the door.

"You sly dog, how did you do it?" Hanji grinned at the Commander's successful tactics to get Levi to reconsider.

"He just needed a little push.. so I just provoked him a bit." Erwin crossed his arms, leaning against the edge of the Corporal's desk.

"For a stout man, he's easily quick-tempered."

"If he wasn't, I wouldn't have hand-picked him to be Corporal." He replied. "It's because he's quick-tempered that he doesn't hesitate when it comes down to it. The same goes to you. I hand-picked you because you're willing to expand your mind to everything which most people can't."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're your pawns in a game of chess?" Hanji adjusted her glasses and glanced at him in suspicion.

"Now now, accusing me of such atrocity." He smirked.

"You didn't deny it chief." She pointed her finger at him. "Anyways, if I'm going to be a pawn, I better get to be the queen."

"Oh, but the queen and king are already reserved." He placed his finger underneath her chin. "Anyhow, about the matter at hand, what did you find out about the titan?" He directed the subject to the experiment.

Hanji's lips pulled up into a smile, as a tint of pink flushed in her cheeks. "I've made the greatest discovery." She paused before continuing. "The titan managed to speak."

Erwin suddenly stood up from leaning and gazed deeply into her eyes, startled by the words that left her mouth. "What did it say?"

"Well... you see.." She hesitated.

"Hanji. What. Did. It. Say."

"Eren. It said Eren Jaeger." A long silence filled the room as Erwin paced back and forth. Thoughts relentlessly filled his mind as possible theories began to pile up.

"Hanji. Don't tell anyone this. Conduct more experiments and try to see if there's anything else that the titan can do." The Commander demanded, his face suddenly becoming serious.

"Got it. Leave it to me." She grinned, with a malicious expression on her face. She paced out of the room and headed outside.

Erwin stood there, his face completely white, flushed from any color. If what he was thinking about was correct, then that _man_ that he encountered before was right. The race of humanity would be at stake.

_'Fear it. Fear the symbol of hell, for which its' demon shall walk Earth and utter a name. And when the name has been spoken, the world will become hell.'_

* * *

Levi strided down the corridors of the building, trying his best efforts to ignore any soldiers who passed by. He wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone, especially since he was going to have to face Ackerman. He hated situations like these, which is why he preferred not involving himself in them. He scratched the back of his head and tightly clutched the bag to his side, continuing to search for the infirmary room. He noticed a sign on the door that read, '_Emergency' _and quickly opened it to find Ackerman laying down and Jaeger sitting beside her. Eren's eyes shot up at the Corporal, his lips forming a line. "What are you doing here?"

"What was that brat? Are you in any position to be asking me that?" Levi pressed, irritated by the brats' persistent attitude.

Eren clenched his fists, anger flickered in his eyes.

"Stop." A small voice came from the bed. Mikasa placed her hand over Eren's fist and nodded to him, giving him a '_It's okay_' look. Eren just stared at her with pleading eyes and glanced back at Levi. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became perplexing as the two men stared down at each other. Eren bit his tongue in frustration but obliged to Mikasa's imploring eyes. He walked past Levi, averting his eyes away from him and left the room, slamming the door.

"This is why I hate dealing with brats." Levi crossed his arms, already annoyed by the situation.

Mikasa's empty eyes glanced over to the Corporal, who was standing across the room, making the atmosphere more stiff by creating distance between them.

"Heichou. Why are you so far?"

Levi narrowed his eyes and slowly made his way towards her, noticing her broken arms and leg, as well as her bandages across her chest. He managed to stop, a few inches away from the bed and stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say, much less, what to do. He finally cleared his throat and spoke after a few minutes that passed by. "How are the wounds?"

"They don't hurt anymore.. It's just my right arm that's been bothering me." Her dull eyes looked down at the cast around her arm.

"That's good..." He trailed off, his eyes wandering around the room. '_Shit' _he thought to himself_. 'How do people usually converse in situations like these' _

_"_From this angle, you look taller, sir." Mikasa mocked at the troubled Corporal.

"What did you say, you damn brat?" Levi finally broke out of his thoughts and narrowed his eyes at her.

She stared at him for a moment and stifled a laugh. Levi glanced down at her with a vein popping out from his temple. "I'm sorry heichou, you just looked so serious." She stopped and returned to her normal expression. "You don't need to force yourself."

"Who's forcing themselves? Something trivial like this doesn't bother me."

"You say that yet your words don't match your expression." She replied back, seeing right through him.

Levi ignored her statement and clutched the bag in his hand, quickly remembering the reason for bringing it. "Oi brat, I forgot to give this back to you." His hand reached into the bag, pulling out the freshly, cleaned maroon scarf. It had a nostalgic aroma that made its' way up to Mikasa's nostrils.

"Anemone coronaria." She muttered under her breath, breathing in the scent of flowers that came from the scarf. Levi arched his eyebrows in surprise. "You know the name of the flower?"

"When me and Eren were kids, we would lay around those blue flowers in broad daylight for hours." She closed her eyes, reminiscing the scene of them laying together by the pile of flowers. "Blue flowers are the symbol of innocence and serenity." She opened her eyes again, keeping her mind back to the present.

Levi just stared at her, unsure of what to say. "Here." He extended his hand out to her.

Her hand reached out to grab it, only to drop the scarf onto her lap. Her hand shook as she struggled to pick it up again. Levi noticed her skirmish attempts to pick up the scarf and sighed in irritation. He scooped it up from her lap. "Hold still brat." He edged closer to her and began to loop the scarf around her neck. His chest was a few inches away from her face as he continued to twist the soft, nostalgic scarf around her bare neck.

_'It's warm isn't it?'_

"Do you feel warm now?"

Mikasa stared at Levi with wide eyes, as Eren's words echoed in her head. Why did she remember that? Their voices suddenly just weaved together.

"Ackerman?" Levi creased his forehead when she didn't answer his question.

"Sorry... yeah, it's warm." She lightly lifted her shaky hand to caress the scarf, only to brush her fingertips against it. She attempted to try again but failed to reach it repeatedly. An anxious feeling wavered inside of her as she continued the same thing over and over again. Levi gripped her writst lightly, trying not put any pressure on it and lifted it for her, giving her access to grab the scarf. He felt aggravated by just watching her. "I'm not doing it for you Ackerman. Trust me, it's fun to watch you suffer but you got to heal your arm first." He said in a low voice, trying to get his point across.

"Corporal concerned about my arm?" She scoffed, using her fingertips to feel the soft material.

"Tch. Who's concerned? Don't joke with me brat." Levi let go of her wrist and turned the other direction. "Anyways, I don't have to time to babysit you. I have things to do." He lied, making an excuse to leave. Before he could reach the door, her soft voice reached his ears.

"Thank you Levi." His hand twitched as he reached for the doorknob. "It's _heichou _, brat." He clarified and walked out of the room. He leaned against the door, letting the strands of his black hair cover his eyes.

'_Thank you Levi..' _Her voice echoed in his head.

* * *

**I was thinking of ending it at chapter 5 but everyone's so excited about the story, so I decided to continue the story. I hope all of you caught the plot twist with Erwin and Hanji D: ! I'm trying to make it more interesting, as I go along with RivaMika. Anyways, leave a review and tell me your thoughts about the plot twist and what you would like to see further into the story. Thanks for reading! :D **


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

**ATTENTION: THIS WILL GIVE YOU FEELS! KYAA! I WAS FANGIRLING WHILE WRITING THIS ~Nosebleed~**

* * *

Eren stood across the hall from the infirmary room, watching silently in resentment as the Corporal exited the room. His face hidden underneath the stands of his black hair, leaning against the door with an unexpected expression on his face. He couldn't tell if it was the lighting or the sun that peaked through the windows but his usual, dull, lifeless face looked as if there was color surfacing on his cheeks. Eren tightly clenched his fist and felt an aching pain, expanding in his chest.

"What are you doing." Eren narrowed his eyes, suspicion in his tone.

Levi lifted his head, sighing at the unwanted presence. "What do you think brat?" He crossed his arms. "I'm leaning against the door."

"I can see that." Eren's voice became sour. "You and I both know that's not the answer that I want to my question."

Levi arched his eyebrow, amused at his exasperated façade. "What does it have to do with you Jaeger?"

"It has everything to do with me. Why are you visiting Mikasa?"

Levi chuckled, seeing right through him. His petty jealousy was showing all over his face yet, he doesn't even realize his own feelings towards Ackerman. He wanted nothing more than to mock him. Drive him over to the edge.

"Like I said Jaeger, what I do has nothing to do with you. Get that to your damn head shitty brat." The tension between them heightened, creating a dangerous atmosphere within the corridors. Both of them stood, face to face, shock waves colliding against each other as their sharp eyes met. "Who knows. Maybe I'm interested in Ackerman."

"You're pushing it Levi." He growled under his breath.

"Her innocence caught my attention." He paused. "It just makes me want to _shred_ it apart." He pressed, provoking any last bit of nerve that Eren had.

Eren slammed his fist against the wall, realizing that Levi shifted his body, right before he could reach him. His taunting voice. Narrowed eyes. Impassive attitude. All of it made Eren's blood boil. He remembered being able to respect the Corporal, as if he was a hero that he looked up to. Now, for some particular reason, he just pissed him off. The feeling in his chest. The anger that would build up inside of him. It all pissed him off.

"Tch. Are you realizing it yet Jaeger?" Levi's voice reached from behind. Eren turned around quickly, throwing his fist again, expecting to hit him square in the face but suddenly felt his punch being stopped by the grasping of his hand. His blue eyes pierced him as he tightly dug his fingers into his skin. "Stop fucking around brat. When are you going to realize that you love her? It's irritating, watching you get jealous."

Eren froze, his mouth wide open as he began to register his words. He dropped his arm to his side and stared at him with serious eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Levi sighed, losing his interest in provoking him. "Do I need to spell it out for you? Every damn person in head quarters knows how Ackerman feels for you. Are you going to stand there and deny that you don't feel the same?"

"Me... love her?" Eren mouthed the words slowly. "I could never love her in that way." He looked up at him, letting the anger in him subside, before walking away from Levi. His mind was blank, as well as the expression on his face. He needed air. No. He needed to release this feeling inside the pit of his stomach. He ran outside, tightly clenching the 3DMG on his waist and ran towards the trees behind headquarters, as he shot his cables in the air and hovered above the trees, swiftly escaping all of his problems.

_'There's no room for love in this hate filled world...'_

* * *

Levi felt a scowl on his face appear as his eyes followed Eren's back. He knew he was dense but he didn't think that he was so far under the surface of being thick-headed. It wasn't that the brat denied his feelings for Ackerman, he just didn't consider them_._ He's still blinded by the hate in his eyes to acknowledge any of that. If the world is going to be saved by the likes of that brat, then hell, he was going to give up on understanding anything that left Erwin's mouth for now on.

Levi turned his heel, making his way to leave, when he suddenly heard a loud crash coming from inside the room where Ackerman was resting. He hastily grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door, only to find her lifeless body sprawled onto the floor. His eyes flickered to the pile of white bandages on top of the messy bed. She managed to take off her bandages and cast with two broken arms. Just what kind of breed was she.

"Oi, Ackerman." He walked over to her limp body, waiting for her to respond back. She just laid there, remaining silent, not moving an inch of her body. "Where's the damn medic." Levi muttered under his breath, ready to holler for the doctor to come inside. Before he could reach the doorway, he felt something lightly grasp his leg. He stared down and noticed her hand around his ankle, shaking uncontrollable. He took a gander that this was her gesture of not wanting him to leave the room. _Stubborn brat_.

"I'm getting the damn doctor, just wait here and-" He hesitated for a moment, staring back down at her, noticing the wetness on the floor beside her head.

_"Me... love her?" Eren mouthed the words slowly. "I could never love her in that way." _

'_Shit' _He thought, feeling the lines of his jaws clench. She had heard his whole entire conversation with Jaeger. Every. Single. Damn. Word. This was becoming one hell of day. He wasn't joking when he told Erwin that he was off to ruin a shitty brat's day. It was one thing after another for him. This was exactly why he always prevented himself from getting into situations like these. _Feelings. Bonds. Friendship_. It was all too tiring to handle, yet alone, keep in balance. Yet somehow, in her own mysterious ways, Ackerman managed to bury through his void filled heart. It was dangerous to his being how her existence managed to find a place in the hate that resided in his chest. It was frightening to think that her little existence was causing his long years of hard work, throwing away his humanity, was suddenly being shaken by this frail girl, lying on the ground. He realized something as he was kneeling down beside her. The burdens she carried reflected his own. Somehow, their little existence was slowly being weaved together.

_Her existence that was worth a hundred soldiers.._

_His existence that was worth a whole brigade.._

_'The resolve you leave behind will give me strength. I promise you.. I will destroy EVERY LAST TITAN!'_

_'I am strong. Stronger than all of you. I can kill all of the titans there. Even if I'm alone.'_

* * *

**Ahhh.. the FEELS :O haha, I just wanted to add the last part to show how their burdens were the same. The next chapter will be about how Levi will manage to comfort Mikasa in his own ways. I can't wait to write it :D Anyways, my lovely supporters, please write a review on your thoughts and why YOU love RivaMika! I'm curious! Thank you!**


End file.
